people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Rudyard Kipling
Rudyard Kipling was a British writer, primarily known for his fable-like children's stories. Connections Henry James was a close friend and admirer of Kipling. At Kipling's wedding, he was the one to give away the bride. Edward Burne-Jones was Kipling's uncle by marriage. Stanley Baldwin was Kipling's cousin. Kipling was a close friend of Max Aitken, Lord Beaverbrook, who named his third child, Peter Rudyard Aitken, for him. Kipling was a close friend of Arthur Conan Doyle, who once traveled from England to Vermont to visit Kipling, accompanied by a set of golf clubs. He taught Kipling to play golf, a sport he enjoyed for the rest of his life. Kipling was a friend of South African politician Cecil Rhodes, and traveled to holiday at one of his guest houses annually for 9 years. During his annual holidays to South Africa from 1898 - 1908, Kipling befriended Alfred Milner, 1st Viscount Milner and Leander Starr Jameson. Kipling met H. Rider Haggard in London in 1889 and afterward was a lifelong friend. Kipling was a friend of Frederick Roberts, 1st Earl Roberts, whom he met while serviing as a foreign correspondant on the Second Boer War in Bloemfontein. Kipling later asked Roberts to intervene for his son, John Kipling, who had been refused by the army on account of bad eyesight. Roberts did intervene, and John was killed in the war. Both men later expressed deep regret and guilt over this tragedy. Kipling was a friend of J.M. Barrie. Kipling was a close friend of Perceval Landon, who worked alongside him as a newspaper correspondant during the Second Boer War in Bloemfontein. Kipling was a friend of Howell Arthur Glynne. Kipling was a friend of Thomas Scott-Ellis, and often visited the family's castle and estate. Kipling was interested in his son John Scott-Ellis' magic tricks / psychic powers - he was able to throw down a deck of cards and pick out the two aces, as well as will the dice to be either high or low. Amongst other things, the boy and Kipling discussed Germans, airplanes, and adventure. In 1923, Scott-Ellis showed Kipling his red-leather collection of all of the author's works, and Kipling offered to sign them. Scott-Ellis happily agreed, but not before Kipling's wife characteristically swooped in and stopped him. The next day, Kipling invited the boy to accompany him to Llangollen to watch the sheepdog trials, as Kipling was very interested in shepherds and fond of conversing with them about their simplistic, pastoral lives. Scott-Ellis suggested that Kipling write a book about the shepherds, which Kipling promised to do, but "never got around to." John Collier painted Kipling's portrait in 1891. Kipling was a friend of Charles Eliot Norton, whom he met in Boston. Kipling was a friend and admirer of Theodore Roosevelt, who I also heavily favored politically. Kipling was grieved by Roosevelt's death in 1919, having believed him to be the only American politician capable of handling the "game" of politics. Kipling was a friend of Edward Carson, Baron Carson. They shared political views on Irish Home Rule. Jorge Luis Borges and T.S. Eliot were post-humous admirers of Kipling's work. Places Mumbai, India - Born here, 1865. Portsmouth, Hampshire, England, UK - Was schooled here, raised in an abusive boarding home here, 1866 - 1871. Westward Ho, Devon, England, UK - Attended school here, 1878 - 1882. Lahore, Pakistan - Worked here, 1882 - 1887. Shimla, India - Visited here, 1883. Vacationed here annually, 1885 - 1888. Calcutta, India - First book was published here, 1888. Allahabad, India - Worked here, 1888 - 1889. Yangon, Myanmar - Traveled here, 1889. Singapore, Republic of Singapore - Traveled here, 1889. Hong Kong, China - Traveled here, 1889. Guangzhou, China - Traveled here, 1889. San Francisco, California, USA - Traveled here, 1889. Portland, Oregon, USA - Traveled here, 1889. Seattle, Washington, USA - Traveled here, 1889. Victoria, Canada - Traveled here, 1889. Vancouver, Canada - Traveled here, 1889. Salt Lake City, Utah, USA - Traveled here, 1889. Omaha, Nebraska, USA - Traveled here, 1889. Livingston, Montana, USA - Traveled here, 1889. Chicago, Illinois, USA - Traveled here, 1889. Beaver, Pennsylvania, USA - Visited here, 1889. Niagara Falls, New York, USA - Traveled here, 1889. Buffalo, New York, USA - Traveled here, 1889. Toronto, Canada - Traveled here, 1889. New York, New York, USA - Traveled here, 1889 and in 1899. Boston, Massachusetts, USA - Traveled here, 1889. Washington D.C., USA - Traveled here, 1889. Liverpool, Merseyside, England, UK - Visited here, 1889. Cape Town, South Africa - Traveled here, 1891. Vacationed here annually, 1898 - 1908. Sydney, Australia - Traveled here, 1891. Hobart, Australia - Traveled here, 1891. Melbourne, Australia - Traveled here, 1891. Adelaide, Australia - Traveled here, 1891. Dunedin, New Zealand - Traveled here, 1891. Auckland, New Zealand - Traveled here, 1891. Christchurch, New Zealand - Traveled here, 1891. London, England, UK - Lived here, 1889 - 1890. Got married here, 1892. Nagoya, Japan - Traveled here, 1892. Yokohama, Japan - Traveled here, 1892. Gloucester, Massachusetts, USA - Visited here, around 1896. Brattleboro, Vermont, USA - Lived here, 1892 - 1896. Torquay, Devon, England, UK - Lived here, 1896 - 1897. Burwash, East Sussex, England, UK - Lived here, 1897 - 1936. Bloemfontein, South Africa - Served as war correspondant here, 1900. Kimberley, South Africa - Wrote a memorial inscription here, 1900. Stockholm, Sweden - Accepted Nobel Prize in Literature here, 1907. Llangollen, Wales, UK - Attended sheepdog trials here, 1923. '''How Added - '''Through friend Max Aitken, Lord Beaverbrook, who was added via his friend Arnold Bennett, who was added via collaborator Eden Phillpotts, who was added via his friend Agatha Christie. Category:People Category:Historical Figures Category:Writers Category:1865 Births Category:1936 Deaths Category:People From England Category:Rudyard